


Relaxation

by Dreamweaving



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Bubble Bath, Doumeki is impossible, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaving/pseuds/Dreamweaving
Summary: Watanuki takes a bubble bath and Doumeki interrupts. Not that Watanuki minds.





	Relaxation

Watanuki sank into the hot water with a sigh. It felt good after the stressful day he'd had. That job had been a tough one.

He blew some bubbles across the water's surface, watching some of them swirl upwards into the air. Then he turned his eyes to the doorway. He knew his boyfriend was out there, waiting, even though he couldn't see him. "You don't have to lurk outside, you know. Make yourself useful and come wash my back."

Doumeki gave him a slight smirk as he came into the bathroom and approached the tub. These days that smirk sent shivers up and down his spine in a rather pleasant manner.

"Is it relaxing?" Doumeki asked, sitting down on the edge of the tub and picking up the sponge.

Watanuki sat up and leaned away from the tub. "Yeah." He replied.

He gasped in surprise as he heard the water splashing and felt something slide into the tub on either side of him. Doumeki had put his legs in the tub.

"What do you think you're doing?" Watanuki snapped, tilting his head back to glare up at the archer. "You're soaking your pants, moron!"

Doumeki shrugged, dropping the sponge into the water and bringing his hands to Watanuki's shoulders. He rubbed them gently, working his thumbs in circles.

Watanuki moaned and closed his eyes, relaxing again. Much better than a back wash.

The hands moved down to his shoulder blades and slowly over towards the center of his upper back and up to the base of his neck.

He sat there, allowing Doumeki to work the tension out of his shoulders and back. It always amazed him how he could be so gentle and relaxing with those big strong hands.

Watanuki caught onto what Doumeki was about to do, before Doumeki could even start his slide into the tub. His hand shot up to halt him. "If you're intending to get into this tub, you had better damn well rethink it." He warned. He could almost feel Doumeki smirking.

Then Doumeki sank into the tub behind him, disregarding the warning. Soapy water spilled over the sides of the tub and onto the floor and Doumeki chuckled as Watanuki growled in irritation.

"Damn you." Watanuki grumbled. "You just can't let me stay in a good mood can you? Who the hell do you think is going to have to clean that mess up, huh?"


End file.
